Heads of a Hydra
by Persiana13
Summary: Crisis, X-23, and Spider-woman are abducted and the West Coast Avengers and West Coast Misfits must team up to find them. Set in L1701E's Misfit-verse.
1. Chapter 1

**Heads of a Hydra **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. _

Chapter 1: A Seemingly Normal Day 

**In Los Angeles… **

Athena, the clone of Wolverine designated X-23, was shopping at a new book store that opened in the downtown area. The mutant clone was an avid reader when she was not fighting or training with the West Coast Misfits. Her other teammates, Syrin, Wolfsbane, and Dazzler, were off in another part of downtown, shopping for clothing or accessories. Athena never thought of herself as a girly girl or a sociable person. She just loved to read and fight.

Athena perused around the bookstore, looking at the stacks of books that seem to be strewn everywhere. The place was seemingly disorganized, but, mysteriously, the owner was able to find any book the customer wanted. He was a seemingly tired, old man, but had bounds of energy when it came to books. Athena was not looking for any particular book; it was just calming for the young teen girl to be in such a quiet place, surrounded by books. She took a few off of the shelf and went to the old man,

"I'll take these."

The old man was unresponsive, his back turned to her. Athena shook her head,

"Hey, are you deaf or something?"  
She then took a sniff and her eyes widened; the owner was dead. However, before she could turn around, someone sealed the room and flooded the place with knockout gas. Athena unsheathed her claws and attempted to perforate her way out of there, but it was to no avail. The gas was already starting to affect her and she fell unconscious…

**In San Diego… **

Leon Maxwell, the teen Avenger known as Crisis, was watching the prisoner transfer of one Jessica Drew, the high school drop-out turned Hydra agent Spider Woman. The red-eyed teen was there, along with Monica Rambeau, the caretaker Pulsar. The two of them were supervising the transfer of the prisoner to a base located on in New York. It was there that SHIELD was going to attempt to rehabilitate Jessica and bring her back to her former self. Of course, what she once was and what she was now would be hard to distinguish, given her belligerent attitude. As Jessica walked out in restrains, she noticed Leon and could not help but smirk,

"Well, hello, cutie."

Crisis shook his head,

"I'm spoken for."

Spider-woman purred seductively,

"I'm not. Want my number sometime?"  
The guard forced her on, but Jessica blew a kiss before leaving the corridor. Monica shook her head,

"You're lucky Farrah isn't here to see this."

Leon groaned,

"Don't remind me. It's bad enough I've got a succubus chasing after me, and Miss Marvel flirting with me. I don't need a terrorist agent to come on to me."

Pulsar nodded,

"Good point. We'll transfer the prisoner at the airport and then, we'll get lunch."

Leon said,

"It'd be faster just to head back, given both our speeds."

The two were walking with the contingent as the light powered heroine shrugged,

"Yeah, but I want to try this new lunch spot that just opened up. Supposed to be the latest hit or something."

Leon shrugged, then suddenly, held his head. He tried to fight it, but, it was an intense vision. Monica looked at him,

"Are you all right?"

Leon rubbed his eyes and then looked up as one of the SHIELD agents was about to slide his key card. The red-eyed powerhouse shouted,

"NO! IT'S A TRAP!"

Too late, for, as soon as the doors opened, there was a brilliant flash.

When the agents recovered, they and Monica were the only ones there. Crisis and Spider-woman were gone.

Next Chapter:

Who has taken these three individuals, and why? Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	2. Chapter 2

**Heads of a Hydra **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Leon/Crisis and Farrah/Persiana. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 2: Captured! 

Farrah Willows, the cat-girl Avenger Persiana, was pacing around the house, wondering when her boyfriend would be returning from guard duty. She growled,

"This sucks. I want him back so I can make out with him."

Natasha Romanoff, the teen super-spy Black Widow, shook her head,

"Farrah, please. Be patient. Leon is escorting a dangerous terrorist."

T'challa, the Wakandan prince Black Panther, looked up from his chess game,

"I thought cats were known for their patience, especially in the hunt."

He then made a move and said to Natasha,

"It's your turn."

Carol Danvers, the blonde Air Force brat Miss Marvel, scoffed,

"The furball, patient? That's like saying Falcon's a ladies' man."

Sam Wilson, the avian teen hero Falcon, said,

"Hey! Ladies do love me! They can't get enough of me!"

Carol laughed,

"I'm sorry, but it's true. Every woman you flirted with ended up kicking your butt."

Persiana continued to roam around, bored as can be. Carol smirked,

"Come to think of it, he's probably taking so long because he needs a reason to dump Farrah."

The white-furred cat-girl turned around, snarling,

"WHAT?"

T'challa held his head,

"And here they go again."

Farrah snapped,

"Leon isn't leaving me! He loves me!"

The blonde powerhouse shot back,

"How can he love you? What is the appeal?"  
Sam said,

"Well, dudes do dig the fuzzy chicks."

Farrah stuck her tongue out,

"Blah!"

Miss Marvel shrugged,

"Whatever. You're just one walking pity party, Farrah. Admit it; if it wasn't for the fact that Leon feels so guilty that your mother experimented on you, he wouldn't want to have anything to do with you."

Farrah roared,

"DON'T TALK ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT!"  
She tackled Carol, a cat-fight breaking out. Natasha and T'challa watched the ensuing fight for a second before the red-headed Russian girl turned back and moved a piece on the board,

"Checkmate."

**Meanwhile… **

Crisis awoke in a dark room. He could barely see anything, and he began fumbling around, attempting to find a light switch. Leon held his head,

"What happened?"

He then realized he was not wearing any glasses and, as he continued to see what else he was missing, he then remembered.

His sword.

His sword was gone. Leon shook his head, trying to remember,

"All right, I remember bringing it with me on the SHIELD escort to move Spider-woman, and, I know we were attacked. But, who, and why?"

Leon had to break out of this room and fast. The trouble was, he had no idea if he was in a room or some sort of prison cell.

Suddenly, a bright light shone through the room. Leon covered his eyes, but the light was intense. He tried to have his eyes adjust to the light as quickly as he could before he figured out who was doing this.

Then, as if to intensify the experience, white-noise began flooding the room. Leon covered his ears as best he could, but the sound was loud enough to drown out his voice, despite shouting as loud as he could.

In the control room above Crisis, a figure was staring down at the West Coast Avenger. He was an odd fellow, with his face in his stomach, and a robotic device on his head.

His name is Arnim Zola, one of Hydra's, and AIM's, mad scientists…

Next Chapter:

Let's change gears and see what the West Coast Misfits are doing. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	3. Chapter 3

**Heads of a Hydra **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 3: Another Day at Misfit Manor 

**West Coast Misfit Manor, Los Angeles… **

Theresa Rouke, codename Syrin, the blonde-haired teen leader of the West Coast Misfits, was trying on a new dress she had pulled from her closet. The ultra-sonic emitting mutant grinned,

"This is perfect for Paul."

Paul Starr, the boy she was thinking about, was a teen heartthrob on the East Coast Misfits that seemed to have a penchant for attracting the girls. Many of the girls on the X-men were attracted to him, as well as some of the girls on the West Coast Misfits. Not just Theresa, but also Rahne Sinclair, the mutant teen Wolfsbane.

Rahne had overheard Theresa's comment and growled,

"Back off, Syrin. Paul's mine!"  
Theresa shot back loudly,

"Over me dead body!"  
Rahne grinned savagely,

"Ask, and ye shall receive, lass!"  
She pounced Theresa, a cat-fight erupting.

In another room, Alison Blair, the mutant Dazzler, was making out with Longshot, a created being from Mojo world. The two had been in the midst of a kiss when the sounds of the cat-fight could be heard. Both of them looked up and saw Rahne and Theresa trying to beat each other senseless. Dazzler rolled her eyes,

"I guess it's about Paul Starr again."

Longshot shook his head,

"Those two need to find a new boyfriend."

Then, there was the sound of an explosion as Jester, the G.I Joe prankster, cackled maniacally across the hall,

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Persiana was right! That stuff really does work!"

A loud voice roared,

"JESTER, I WILL KILL YOU FOR THIS!"

The booming and irate voice belonged to Hardcase, another G.I. Joe member. He was the serious one of the team, and expected discipline. Of course, he was the prime target for all of Jester's pranks, as he never laughed or smiled at anything.

Then, there was another explosion,

"THE THUNDERBOLT IS GONNA KILL YOU, SUSHI!"  
That voice belonged to Kyle Wildfire, the teen mutant Thunderbolt. He and Shiro Yoshida, the teen mutant Sunfire, were infamous rivals that often destroyed things when they fought. Shiro shouted something in Japanese and the result was not in the least pleasing as several explosions followed.

Longshot looked around,

"Athena hasn't come back yet."

Dazzler nodded,

"Yeah, that bookstore that just opened up must have been really something for her to be so involved in it. I just have a bad feeling about it, that's all."  
She shook her head,

"Nah, she's probably caught up in her reading."

Longshot nodded,

"Yeah, it's probably nothing."  
John Proudstar, the mutant Thunderbird, came barreling in suddenly, brawling with what appeared to be a man dressed like a giant chicken. John cursed,

"Stupid bastard! You gave me an expired coupon!"

He kept pummeling the man with his massive fists. Alison watched and blinked,

"How long have they been at it this time?"  
Longshot shook his head,

"About a day this time. They've been fighting since yesterday."  
The singing sensation nodded,

"Yeah, that's about right."

**Meanwhile, aboard the SHIELD Helicarrier… **

Pulsar and the others were just waking up in the infirmary. Monica held her head,

"What happened?"

Fury, who was beside her bed, said,

"We had a security breach. Spider-woman and Crisis were taken."  
The light-powered heroine sat up,

"What?"  
Something then strained in her back as she hissed in pain. The one-eyed head of SHIELD explained,

"You took a bad hit, so take it easy for a while. I'll get in contact with the other Avengers and see what they can do."

An agent entered the infirmary at that moment,

"Sir, we just received word X-23 went missing too."

Fury was a bit surprised,

"Are you sure?"

The agent nodded,

"Positive. This happened around the same time as the abduction."

Fury looked at Monica and then said,

"All right, dismissed."

The agent saluted and left. The former leader of the Howling Commandos said,

"This is no coincidence. Hydra is behind this."

Pulsar tried to sit up again,

"We've got to contact the West Coast Misfits, to tell them about their teammate."

Fury nodded,

"Yeah, and…"

He asked,

"Monica, how do you think both teams would feel if they had to team up?"

Next Chapter:

Arnim Zola continues to torture Crisis, but where are X-23 and Spider-woman? And, how will both West Coast teams feel when they know they have to work together? Stay tuned for more insanity, fellow readers!


	4. Chapter 4

**Heads of a Hydra **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 4: Two Forces 

Arnim Zola turned his attention from Crisis to X-23 and Spiderwoman. The two former Hydra operatives were in an arena of sorts, both of them just regaining consciousness. The scientist wanted to bring them both back into the fold, but, Zola's faceless boss ordered only one would be able to rejoin Hydra, and it was left up to Zola on how to choose. Being a complete sadist, the Hydra scientist devised a way; have both Spiderwoman and X-23 fight to the death. One would survive and that one would be reborn as part of the Hydra family.

Jessica Drew, the high school dropout, moaned as she got up and looked around,

"Where am I?"  
She then noticed the symbol of Hydra and shook her head,

"Oh, you have got to be kidding me. I remember what those bastards did the last time I was here."

Arnim Zola spoke over the intercom,

"How very perceptive of you, Miss Drew. However, this is hardly a happy reunion."

X-23 woke up at that moment. Zola continued,

"One of you is leaving this place alive. It will be up to you on whom it may be."

Zola pressed a button in the control room and seemed to flood the place with a colorless gas. In reality, it was a specific scent, used to trigger X-23 into a battle frenzy. She came up and roared animalisitcally. Jessica turned and swallowed nervously,

"Oh, crap."

**Meanwhile… **

It was agreed by the adults on both the West Coast teams to meet at the West Coast Misfit's Manor. The hope was that, by persuading the teens to work together, they could find a way to discover what happened and where Hydra was holed up.  
Needless to say, however, that team co-operation was not a highlight of the meeting, as the teens began squabbling.

Wildstar shouted,

"You're boyfriend hit M!"  
Persiana shot back,

"Yeah, he did! And he probably improved Monet's looks by doing it!"

Thunderbird glared at Falcon and Redwing,

"You two remind me of that giant chicken that gave me an expired coupon!"

Falcon cracked his knuckles,

"Bring it on, Geronimo! I'm actually lookin' forward to kickin' your ass!"

A brawl soon broke out between many of the West Coast Misfits and Avengers. Sunfire tried to barbecue Miss Marvel. Beast King turned into a rhino and charged at Hercules, while Crystal and Dazzler got into a cat-fight.

War Machine groaned,

"Oh, this is not our day."

Hardcase shouted,

"Hey, keep those brats of yours under control!"

The former soldier shot back,

"Oh yeah, Hard-ass! Why not tell them to break it off? They started it!"

And, in a minute, the adults then began fighting. Quick Kick, Kicker, and Hardcase were brawling with Wonder Man, Pulsar, and War Machine.

Vision, Black Panther, and Siryn all looked at the chaos and destruction that unfolded and the synthoid asked,

"What should we do?"

The prince of Wakanda shook his head,

"I do not know, Vision. I thought this was supposed to be a meeting about team building and co-operation while we search for Crisis."

Siryn snapped her fingers,

"I got this one, lads. Just cover your ears."

She inhaled loudly and let loose a powerful sonic scream. The loud noise was ear-splitting to say the least, as it blew many of the brawling people to one side of the room, stupefying them all. Black Panther had the sense of covering his ears, and Vision turned off his audio receivers.

After a few seconds of holding the scream, Siryn stopped and smiled,

"That's better, lads and lasses. Now, can we all try this again?"

Wolfsbane shook her head,

"It's not me fault, Theresa. We're all just a little on edge."

Farrah quipped,

"Lassie's got a point. I miss my boyfriend!"  
Rahne snapped,

"Don't call me Lassie!"  
The white-haired cat-girl smirked,

"Whatever you say, bitch!"

The Scottish were-wolf growled,

"I let Thunderbolt get away with sayin' that because he's young. The same won't be said of ye, hairball!"

She pounced in her wolf form, and another fight broke out. Thunderbolt was cheering,

"Go! The Thunderbolt's got money on you!"

War Machine looked at the ensuing cat versus dog fight and sighed,

"I don't suppose we have anything to drink around here, do you?"

Hardcase nodded,

"I'll show you where we get the good liquor. Something tells me we're going to need it."

Thunderbolt then looked at Black Widow. More specifically, her chest,

"Hello lips, legs, breasts, and ass!"

At this, the young Russian spy delivered a roundhouse kick, flattening the electricity-using Misfit into the wall…

Next Chapter:

More Hydra and West Coast team-up insanity! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	5. Chapter 5

**Heads of a Hydra **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 5: Digging Deep 

Siryn screamed again,

"KNOCK IT OFF!"  
The sonic-generating mutant glared at her teammate Wolfsbane, and the West Coast Avenger Persiana. The two had been forcibly separated and Farrah said,

"I guess I'm a little anxious, that's all."

Miss Marvel shook her head,

"How do you think I feel? Leon's out there all alone and who knows what Hydra is doing to him."

Farrah then became horrified,

"They could be torturing him! We have to find him!"

She ran around frantically, and so did Miss Marvel. The two then eventually collided with each other, both of them getting knocked out. Beast King looked at Falcon,

"Has Crisis ever given any reason why he's dating Persiana?"

Sam shrugged,

"If you ask me, I think he knows Farrah's hotter."

Carol shouted,

"Hey!"  
Farrah snidely remarked,

"It's true, Barbie. I'm all natural. You're one-hundred percent plastic."

The blonde Air Force brat snarled and then said,

"At least I don't lick myself out of boredom!"  
Sunfire blinked,

"Are you serious?"

Thunderbolt cracked up laughing,

"The Thunerbolt should buy her a flea collar!"

Persiana shrieked,

"PREPARE TO DIE, BARBIE!"  
She pounced on Carol, a cat-fight erupting again.

Siryn rolled her eyes,

"Great, things cannae get any worse now."

At that moment, the adults from the West Coast Avengers and West Coast Misfits were running by. It was obvious they had been drinking, as War Machine, who had taken on the voice of Cleveland from The Cleveland Show and Pulsar had taken the voice of Donna from the same show, were in a typical marital spat. Pulsar screamed,

"Cleveland, how many times do I have to tell you? We're not going to the San Diego Comic Con? (1)

Rhody whined,

"But, I want to go! It's the most excitement I get out of this loveless marriage!"  
Wonder Man and Vision were clashing with swords. Both of them were dressed like pirates and were trying to divide up the bounty. In this case, the bounty was Hardcase's stash of rum.

Hardcase, angry that Jester had sealed up all his bottles of alcohol, chased the prankster with a big axe all over the base. Quick Kick and Kicker were in a closet, drunkenly making out. Black Panther looked at the chaos unfolding and said to Siryn,

"I guess you should not have said that."

**Meanwhile… **

Crisis was still recovering and trying to figure out what was going on. He noticed he was in the dark room again. He figured the lights and sounds must have subsided for the moment. Leon decided to play dead and figure out what to do next.

He laid down on the floor, attempting to hear anything that could give him a clue as to where he was. The red-eyed powerhouse then heard faint sounds. Sounds of a fight that was taking place near him. He could not tell who was fighting whom, but he did know that he had to escape.

In the control room Arnim Zola looked on with interest at the fight below. X-23 was every bit as ruthless as he imagined her to be. The mutant teen was giving Spider-woman a run for her money and it would only be a matter of time before Jessica would fall. However, Zola would have preferred Spider-woman; she had so much more potential as a spy and assassin. So much more personable, not like Athena.

Jessica flipped and tumbled out of the way, trying to stay one step ahead of being perforated. The arachnid teen quipped,

"You wouldn't by chance want to just call it even, right?"

X-23 only responded with an animalistic growl and furiously went after the red and yellow clad girl. Jessica sighed,

"Oh well."

She flipped over X-23 and lashed out with her lightning attack, using the claws to conduct the electricity into Athena's body. Athena roared with pain and, after a few moments, smoldered and fell to the ground. Jessica smirked and thought she was victorious, but then saw X-23's body begin to twitch and the clone of Wolverine glared even more murderously than before at Spider-woman. She bellowed loudly and charged again, her claws fully extended.

Leon slowly moved and raised his hand at the ceiling. Hopefully, he would be able to hit something and bring a little light into the room. As he was concentrating, one of Jessica's stray stinging bolts managed to hit the window where Arnim Zola was and sent and explosive surge to Leon's prison cell. The emergency lights came on and Leon, with enough light to see what was going on, lashed out with the energy attack.

His escape was at hand…

Next Chapter:

Crisis and Spider-woman team-up to try and stop X-23 and Arnim Zola! Will the West Coast teams be able to come to save the day? Stay tuned, fellow readers!

(1) In one episode of the Cleveland Show, Cleveland and co went to San Diego Comic Con. It was a good episode.


	6. Chapter 6

**Heads of a Hydra **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 6: To the Rescue! 

Dial-Up, the G.I. Joe technical analyst, was busy checking radio frequencies in the hopes of locating X-23 and Crisis. The Japanese woman was scanning the frequencies when she muttered something in her native tongue, cursing her bad luck.

Just then, Jester popped up from behind,

"You kiss your mother with that mouth, beautiful?"  
At this, Dial-up spun around on instinct and kicked the jokester square between the legs. Jester groaned,

"Ow. Man down!"

He collapsed into a ball, while the Japanese Joe shook her head,

"Jester, you _baka_! What are you doing, sneaking up on me?"

Jester winced in pain, but still had to ask,

"Trying to ask if you'll go on a date with me, and if you've found them yet?"

Dial-up sat back down, glaring,

"No."

Jester stood up,

"No to having found them?"

Dial-up nodded,

"Yes, and no, I will not go out with you."

Jester pouted like a puppy,

"Please, just once. I promise, we'll have a full night of fun-filled pranks we can play!"

Dial-up shook her head,

"No, Jester. Now, I have to get back to-."

Just then, there was a signal. A faint one, and it was coming from a communicator frequency. Dial-up analyzed it,

"It is a West Coast Avenger's communication signal. It must be Crisis."

She attempted to boos the signal,

"Crisis, are you there? Respond. This is Dial-up with G.I. Joe. Please respond."

**Meanwhile… **

Crisis attempted to steady himself and had a short window of opportunity before something else might happen to him. He stood up and flew as fast as he could through the broken window of the observation booth. There, Arnim Zola stood, and he was holding a stun blaster at the red-eyed teen,

"So sorry about this, Crisis."  
Leon attempted to get there quickly, but, suddenly, another flare-up took effect and Leon could see some sort of walking giant towering over them. Also, something else; something about X-23. He held his head and screamed,

"No! Not now!"

Zola fired the blaster, sending the now vulnerable teen Avenger into the same pit as Spider-woman and X-23 were fighting in. The mad Hydra scientist then pressed a button, sealing himself from the rest of the pit.

X-23, in her blind feral rage, looked at Crisis and jumped him. Spider-woman attempted to launch a venom blast, but it missed. The mutant clone of Wolverine was within striking distance and was going to deliver a precision strike when Leon's eyes snapped open and said,

"Laura."

X-23 then stopped and, for a moment, seemed to be confused. She had no idea why she was stopping herself, but something about the name meant something to her. Taking the opportunity, Jessica touched Athena and delivered a potent venom blast, knocking her out again. The arachnid-powered teen looked at Leon and said,

"Well, fancy meeting you here, cutie."

Leon held his head as he sat up,

"What happened?"

Jessica shrugged,

"You saved my ass big time. By the way, who's Laura?"

Leon shook his head,

"What? I don't know what you're talking about, but we have to get out of here and fast. There's something coming this way."

Jessica asked,

"What makes you say that?"

Just then, the ground began to quake and the sand slowly began sinking, the three teens going down below. Then, a giant head began to appear and, as more of the sand disappeared, the body began to take shape. It was a monstrosity of a machine, and its eyes glowed fierce. When the sand stopped sinking, the three of them looked at the nearly thirty foot tall robot. Zola, talking through a mega-phone, said,

"Meet one of Hydra's newest creations; the Dreadnought!"

The towering robot fired laser beams from his eyes. Crisis grabbed X-23 and Spider-woman and sped out of the way of the attack in just the nick of time. The red-eyed teen said,

"We have to get out of here and fast."

Jessica caught her breath,

"I spent so much time fighting X-23 that I barely have anything in me."

Leon clenched his fist down, saying,

"Get Laura out of here. I'll hold this thing off as long as I can."

Jessica shook her head,

"There you go again. Why do you keep calling her Laura?"  
Leon took her hand and gave him his communicator,

"When you get safe distance, call the Avengers. Tell them where you are."

The high-school dropout raised her eyebrow in skepticism,

"And, do what, exactly? Wait for them to lock me up again? I don't think so. Once I contact them, I'm gone."

Dreadnaught fired another eye beam, this time, nearly destroying the wall the three of them were near. Jessica shrugged,

"Well, I guess a cell sure beats this place."

She took X-23 and went through the wall. When she got to the surface, Jessica began calling in,

"Uh, can anyone here me? I need a little help here."

**Back at G.I. Joe base, Malibu… **

Dial-up entered the room where the two West Coast teams were meeting,

"I have something you may want to here."

She then noticed the adults all had passed out and the various fights being waged on. She roared something in Japanese, which caused everyone to stop and freeze in motion. Thunderbolt looked at Sunfire,

"What'd she say, Sushi?"

The Japanese teen shook his head,

"You do not wish to have that question answered, Kyle. It is not nice."

Dial up said,

"Thank you. Now, I just found out that Crisis' communicator is active and is transmitting. Listen."

Spider-woman's voice could be heard,

"Yeah, can anyone here me on this piece of crap?"

Miss Marvel grumbled,

"We can here you. We just don't have to like you."

Spider-woman chuckled bitterly,

"Hah-hah! I guess you don't want to know where Crisis is, do you?"

Farrah instantly grabbed the radio, screaming,

"You little bitch! Tell me where he is or I'll hunt you down and rip your eyes out!"

Jessica shrugged,

"I want a condition. I'll tell you where he is, if you let me walk away."

Black Widow looked at the drunken states of Wonder Man, War Machine, and the other adults on both teams. She sighed, having to make a decision,

"We accept the terms. Now, where is our friend?"

Next Chapter:

Leon faces the full might of the Dreadnaught, and the West Coast Misfits and Avengers break into the Hydra base. Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	7. Chapter 7

**Heads of a Hydra **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 7: The Dreaded Dreadnaught! 

Thanks to the teleport watches the West Coast Misfits had, Dial-up was able to upload the coordinates to the location where Spider-woman had transmitted from. Of course, upon arriving, Persiana instantly grabbed the arachnid-powered teen's neck,

"Give me one reason I don't gnaw on our bones! Where is my boyfriend?"  
Jessica smirked,

"Touchy, aren't you?"

Miss Marvel growled,

"We're not in the mood. Especially when it comes to our teammate and the boy I like. Answer the furball's question."

Spider-woman shook her head,

"I want a consideration, first. I want immunity."

Farrah grinned evilly,

"Here's my counter-offer, tell me where Leon is, and I might just let you go long enough for me to chase down as my new favorite toy!"  
Black Widow pulled the two girls apart,

"Persiana, calm down."

Beast King, Hercules, and Falcon all groaned. The shape-shifter said,

"And a cat-fight is something I was hoping for."

Sam smirked,

"Come over sometime. I guarantee Farrah and Carol will be going at it."

Redwing's head turned in a direction, as if he heard something. Wildstar's ears perked,

"I hear something."

Suddenly the street below them opened up and Crisis was thrown from the street into the air, the hulking Dreadnaught towering over the two teams of teen heroes. Miss Marvel flew at super speed and managed to catch the red-eyed teen. Leon looked up, smiling weakly,

"Thanks, Carol."

Carol was about to say something when Persiana screamed,

"BARBIE, STOP FLIRTING WITH MY BOYFRIEND AND GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"  
The blonde Air Force brat shook her head, muttering,

"I will never get used to that bitch screaming."

Farrah shouted,

"I heard that! Come down here and say that to my face!"

Jessica looked at Farrah,

"You're dating him?"  
Spider-woman scoffed,

"And he's all right with you being a loud mouth cry-baby? He must have some patience."

The white-haired cat-girl snarled,

"And what is that supposed to mean?"

Jessica shrugged,

"Well, you are right about the blonde; she does remind me of Barbie."

Carol heard that,

"Hey!"

The high-school drop-out continued,

"And the furball here looks like something I'd see in a zoo."

Persiana instantly reared her claws,

"DIE!"

She tackled Spider-woman, a cat-fight erupting. Leon groaned,

"Oh, this is just great."

The Dreadnaught looked confused for a moment, and that was when Hercules, teaming with Wildstar, delivered a Fastball Special. The leonine mutant sliced through the outer armor of the Hydra creation. Crystal then launched water attacks, while Kyle charged up some electricity and shot it at the hulking robot, shouting,

"The Thunderbolt is laying the smack down on your candy ass!"

Beast King turned into a rhino and attempted to gore at the now crippled robot, while Sunfire channeled heat energy and slammed the major joints with super-hot plasma. In the next few moments, the two teams had brought down the Dreadnaught.

And, of course, Farrah and Jessica were still cat-fighting. Miss Marvel shook her head,

"Look at those two; a terrorist and a walking stuffed animal. Well, it does give me the opportunity to finally make a move."

"YOU AND WHAT ARMY?"

Satana, the half-succubus teen, had appeared in a pillar of hellfire and was glaring daggers at the blonde female powerhouse. She shrieked,

"You'll never lay a hand on him! He's mine!"

An aerial cat-fight took place, leaving Leon to slowly float to the ground. He looked at X-23, who was just regaining consciousness. Athena said,

"What happened?"

Leon groaned,

"Spider-woman just developed feelings for me."

He then looked at the cat-fights going on. Siryn looked at Leon,

"Ye were better off fightin' the Dreadnaught."

The red-eyed teen said,

"Don't I know it?"

Next Chapter:

The conclusion! Stay tuned, fellow readers!


	8. Chapter 8

**Heads of a Hydra **

_Disclaimer: All familiar characters belong to Marvel or Hasbro. I own Farrah/Persiana and Leon/Crisis. L1701E owns his OCs. _

Chapter 8: Friendly Rivals 

Athena was resting in her room. It had been a day or so after the incident at the Hydra base, and how she came close to killing Spider-woman. The clone of Wolverine appeared to be reading a book, but her mind was elsewhere. Something Crisis said made her stop.

Laura.

She began to wonder if that was her real name. What was it about that name that made her stop? X-23 sighed and closed her book. She thought about venting her anger in the room.

Siryn knocked on the door,

"Athena? Are ye all right?"

X-23 sat up,

"It's open."

The Irish mutant walked in and said,

"Ye haven't left your room much since what happened. Is everything all right?"

X-23 shook her head,

"Crisis called me Laura. I haven't figured out why, though."

The sonic-making mutant shrugged,

"I donnae know what to tell ye. Maybe he got ye confused with someone else. He was pretty badly beaten up with that thing that attacked."

Athena clenched her fists,

"Arnim Zola got away. He knows something, and I won't rest until I find him and make him tell me."

Her claws on her hands shot out suddenly and X-23 quickly retracted them,

"So, how was it working with the West Coast Avengers?"

Theresa smirked,

"I think things were all right. I mean, they're still new, but I think we can get along with 'em."  
Just then, Falcon was running for his life,

"AAAHH! HELP ME!"  
Thunderbird was in hot pursuit,

"GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, YOU GIANT CHICKEN! YOU GAVE ME AN EXPIRED COUPON!"  
Theresa and Athena blinked at that. The clone mutant said,

"John does know that Falcon isn't dressed up like the chicken-man that gave him the expired coupon, right?"

Siryn shook her head,

"I have no idea. I really don't."

Then, there was an explosion, and Persiana was cackling maniacally,

"CAN'T CATCH ME, YOU LASSIE-WANNABE!"

Wolfsbane, in her wolf-hybrid form, roared,

"I'LL GNAW ON YOUR BONES WHEN I CATCH YOU!"  
Siryn rolled her eyes,

"She made the jokes again. I cannae understand how Leon could be dating her."

X-23 shrugged,

"Well, Leon does have the patience to deal with her."

The daughter of Banshee nodded,

"Ye got a point there."

**Meanwhile… **

The adults from both teams were hung over when Jester came in. He looked at them and shook his head,

"I thought there was no sleeping on the base during daylight hours."

Hardcase snarled,

"Shut up, Jester. The only reason I don't go chasing after you is I've got this tremendous hang-over right now."

Wonder Man was flopped on a sofa, Vision's head tucked underneath his. The head still had a cigar in his mouth.

Jester shrugged, then, walked out of the room. A few seconds later, a taped-triggered air horn is thrown into the room and all the adults are covering their ears in agony. Hardcase stumbled to his feet,

"Jester!"

He made it three steps before colliding into a wall and falling unconscious. The prankster Joe was cackling maniacally as he left, wearing ear-muffs.

**Meanwhile… **

Spider-woman was sitting in a cell aboard the SHIELD helicarrier. She had been captured again, but, this time, she was hopeful a deal could be reached.

Nick Fury, the one-eyed head of SHIELD, walked into the room and sat across from her. The former leader of the Howling Commandos said,

"Hello, Jessica. I'm here to talk to you about a deal…"

End of Heads of Hydra.


End file.
